Quidditch Boys
by Mistymist
Summary: What is it about Quidditch players that is so appealing? rating for language and themes.


This started out as my entry for the November Twin Exchange Challenge but due to unforeseen circumstances I didn't finish it in time so, I decided to post what I have. If I get any interest at all I may write more it later on.

Prompts _Rock, The Tri-Wizard Tornament Anniversary_

Quote _Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player._

Pairings _Harry/Lavender and Viktor/Hermione._

_%&%&%&%&%&%&_

Music pounded out of the huge magical speakers surrounding the walls, Strobe lights made warped rainbow patterns over their heads as dry ice flowed freely. Bodies writhed and shimmered in perfect harmony to the beat. Life size dragons swooped and flew above the crowd letting off the occasional burst of cooling fire. The effect was amazing and the magic to make it happen was of course the work of none other than Fred and George' Wheezes.

Harry found himself wondering what had compelled the ministry to host their Annual Tri-Wizard Tournament Anniversary party at the newest night club to hit the Wizarding world. Then he remembered Lavender was in charge of most of these events and how much she loathed all the stuffy, dull and outright nap inducing affairs they usually put on. He smiled at the thought, he was pleased that she had taken his advice to "Screw what anyone else thinks" and got herself employed as the ministries new Social Events Manager. She certainly had a special skill for convincing people to go along with her plans, making them believe it was all their idea into the bargain.

Forcing his way through the crowd towards the bar he couldn't help but notice the large number of famous quidditch players in attendance including Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, and Ginny Weasley and of course his best mate Ron. Ron now played first string keeper for the Canons.

"Oi Harry over here!" Yelled said best mate over the racket that is Wizard Rock band Goblin Rebellion.

"Hey Ron are you having a good time?" He asked as he made a drinking motion at a scantily clad bartender.

"Yeah, bit surprising really. Who knew Lavender had such a flare for unplugging the broom stick the ministry usually has up their arses when it comes to these kinds of things?" Ron shouted

"I did." Harry said smiling.

"Yes well I can't hang around all night chatting, So many lonely ladies so little time."

"However would they manage without you?" a female voice from behind Harry asked "You are a true Gryffindor hero Ronald Weasley."

"You know me Hermione, always willing to lend a helping hand." Ron gave her his most sincere smile "If you'll excuse me I believe that lovely brunette over by the dance floor requires my assistance"

"How does he do that?" Neville asked as he too joined the group.

"Do what?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Ron, how can he just walk up to some witch and in two seconds flat have her partially gagging for it."

"He is Quidditch player, no?" Viktor Krum queried as he wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind and kissed her hair.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Neville asked.

"Ve haff way with witches, they cannot resist us." Hermione promptly slapped his arm, hard if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Watch it there mate, she can get nasty when she thinks someone's outsmarted her" Harry warned winking at Hermione.

"Diss I already know."

"I still don't get it though Ron's not even that good looking" said Neville.

Just then Fred and George joined them. "What don't you get Nev old man?"

"He wants to know what makes quidditch players so much more desirable then say...Herboligists." Harry informed them.

"It's simple Neville, "Hermione decided to impart her own wisdom before the twins had a chance, " Quidditch players are easy on the eye, make good money and generally take very good care of themselves. What else could a girl ask for really?"

"I guess..."

Harry decided to stay out of this little debate. He really didn't have an opinion although he couldn't help but agree that Quidditch players did seem to hold a certain attraction for Witches, it didn't matter whether they were even good looking. The same went for Aurors and so called wizarding hero's it would seem so really Ron had it in spades, whatever 'it' was.

Their group was expanding by the minute and every new arrival seemed to be a professional quidditch player or had at least played for their house team. Everyone had a theory on the subject especially the Weasley twins...

"You know what Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Most likely, I do know quite a lot after all" she replied winking at him.

"Yes well...anyway..." Fred huffed "You should start a new movement."

"Oh really and what might this movement be in aid of?

"You should start a movement on racing broom treatment." Fred began,

"Oh yes save a broom, ride a Quidditch player." George finished laughing hard.

"Isn't that Ron's life motto?" Neville asked.

"I don't know about Ron but it certainly hasn't hurt Oliver or Viktor over the years"

"You will kindly be leaving me out ov dis," Viktor looked slightly concerned by the twins' observation in the presence of his long term girlfriend.

"It's alright Viktor I actually agree with them" Every jaw in the group dropped as Hermione spoke, "What? Why do you think I was always happy to attend all the school games even when it was so close to exam time? You didn't think I was being supportive or had any interest what so ever in the game, Silly, silly boys. When will you ever learn...?"

The stunned silence lasted quite a while after that.


End file.
